ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Christmas Carnage
Card Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Championship Finn Balor © vs. Tyrone Daniels vs. Myst Motone DXW Global Women's Championship Sara Sheppard-Daniels © vs. Omega Miracle on 34th Street Fight Match to be determined the #1 Contender for the DXW Global Women's Championship Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Cassie Cage DXW Global Television Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Moose DXW Social Network Championship Big Brother B © vs. Peter Pan DXW Global Tag Team Championship Beat Down Clan (Low Ki & Homicide) © vs. The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Cortez Sisters (Angel Cortez & Lexi Cortez) vs. The Black Lagoon (Revy & Roberta) Females of the Beat Down Clan (Rapid 99 & Ashley Spinelli) w/Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Ellie & ??? DXW Global Championship #1 Contender's Match Roman Reigns vs. William Morgan Triple Threat Tag Team Match Shantae & Koyuki Azumaya vs. The Embassy (Misty Kasumi & Seras Victoria) vs. The Black Lagoon's Giants (Giganta & Annie Leonhart) Results *1. After the match, Roman Reigns giving Morgan a Superman Punch then Spear to returns the favor. *2. After the match, Krillin, Yamcha, & Peter Pan come to the ring and they all beat up on Moose, then Peter gives Moose a Neverland Nightmare. After the beating, Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raising their fists and shouts BANGARANG!!! *4. After the match, Beat Down Clan (MVP, Samoa Joe, Kenny King) attack The Young Bucks until The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Kenny Omega, Karl Anderson, & Doc Gallows) came running down to the ring and both Bullet Club & Beat Down Clan brawled all over the ring until DXW General Manager Dario Cueto forced them to stop the brawl. Cueto then announced that at Rumble Resolution, the Beat Down Clan and The Bullet Club will be in a Chicago Gang Warfare Match inside SIX SIDES OF STEEL!!! *5. The final moments of the match were Big Brother B hit the Last Paycheck onto Peter Pan after countering the Neverland Nightmare. After the match, the lights went out and moments later, the lights came back on as The Lost Boys attacking Big Brother B! Timmy Turner smacks Big Brother B with his DXW Television Championship belt to make him bleed, Krillin splashes Big Brother B with Springboard 450, Yamcha hits Big Brother B with Turtle School Leg Drop, and Peter Pan locks Big Brother B up with Neverland Dreams and he shouted "I DESERVE TO BE THE SOCIAL NETWORK CHAMPION! I SHOULD BE!" After that, Peter Pan hits Big Brother B with Neverland Nightmare and the crowd was booing loudly. After the beating, just like they did to Moose from earlier, Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raising their fists and shouts BANGARANG!!! *7. Kiriko made her DXW in-ring debut. After the match, Hiyori Sarugaki and five masked women attacking Ellie & Kiriko and lay them out. The crowd was booing loudly as Rapid 99 got a mic in her hand. Rapid told both Ellie & Kiriko by saying "How does it feel, bitches? How does it feel when these five new members of Females of the Beat Down Clan? They're not gonna remove their mask. It's a secret. Don't....fuck....with the Beat Down Clan, bitch!" The crowd continued to boo loudly as The Females of The Beat Down Clan leaves Ellie & Kiriko out of the ring. *8. Before the match, Nia Jax was the special guest commentator of the match. And after the match, Nia Jax is sarcastically clapping for Giganta & Annie. *9. After the match, Natalie & Omega celebrate in the ring. *10. After the match, all three men giving their sportsmanship as they are shaking hands to each other. Mystfire and Lucina are celebrating Myst in the ring with Tyrone and Balor. Beat Down Clan's MVP, Black Star, Chiang, Samoa Joe, and Rapid 99 were standing on the stage and they all confronting each other to close the show. Miscellaneous *After the attack from the Lost Boys, Big Brother B was taken to the nearby hospital. *ECW's The Sandman was announced as the second inductee to DXW Extreme Hall of Fame. The crowd goes nuts and chanting "SANDMAN" and "E-C-DUB"! *Peter Pan with The Lost Boys gave a promo to the fans of how are they strong and brave enough to take down Project Masters at EMW MegaBrawl 9 in a Gang Warfare Barbed Wire Match on December 27 just like they did to Moose and Big Brother B. *Lita interviews Bonnie Rockwaller of Bonnie's final thoughts about she's the #1 contender for the Global Women's Championship. From out of nowhere, Cassie Cage hits Bonnie with Cage Kick then attacking her violently until the security and officials stopping Cassie. Then Bonnie attacking Cassie to returns the favor and the officials and security stops Bonnie as well. Both women are keep brawling as they're out of control! The brawl ended by Philadelphia's finest and both Bonnie and Cassie were cuffed and taken to the police car and headed to jail. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2015